


"Fascinating."

by FullMetalChick



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Can I call them monsters?, F/M, I was honestly going to include "Hojo being sick in the head" as a tag but I wrote this so..., Naga, Other, Sex with a naga, Sexual Violence, attempted breeding, monsters? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMetalChick/pseuds/FullMetalChick
Summary: I cranked this out with flagrant fervor. Honestly, I didn't even realize I might be a monster fucker until Crim fucked me up with their latest Patreon drawing. How do you even experience shame and shamelessness at the same time?Here's the link to the original art: http://risingoflights.tumblr.com/post/182695447326/the-patreon-monthly-poll-is-now-ffvii-hybrid





	1. Chapter 1

The creaking gate swung open, admitting you to the courtyard of the old manor on the outskirts of Nibelheim. You noted the guard post just inside the gate. The man inside nodded you on. Just the presence of security gave credence to the rumors that this decrepit mansion and the elderly man who owned it weren’t all that they seemed.

You parked near the modest (for a three-story manor) front door and took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. Dry leaves crunched under your boots. Everything seemed dreary, a dull mix of brown and gray. You weren’t sure if it was due to the overcast, fall weather or if the manor carried a perpetual air of dread, but either way you were on edge as you climbed the porch to the front.

That edge had you nearly jumping out of your skin when the door opened suddenly. A butler, thoroughly unimpressed at your skittish reaction, called your name. You nodded and he turned briskly, leading you into what was obviously once a beautiful foyer. You tried not to jump again as the door closed behind you with a decisive click. You could imagine how beautiful the foyer had once been but austerity had settled in, making the emptiness of the foyer shift from grandeur to foreboding. Dust settled on every stationary surface and danced in the air.

“Professor Hojo has been expecting you,” the butler spoke firmly, as if he disapproved of your very presence. His voice was as cold as the foyer you crossed, climbing the stairs and beginning a dizzying trek through a set of rooms and down another, hidden staircase. Your footprints echoed off the walls as he led you in silence through a tunnel, dungeons, and even a strangely well-maintained laboratory. You felt the hair rise on the back of your neck at the thought of the last two rooms. The lab you expected, given Hojo’s stature as a scientist of renown. Officially (at least), he was retired, so you hadn’t expected the lab to be so pristine. The dungeon, however, had you completely rattled.

You didn’t have much time to wonder why Hojo even had dungeons. The butler led you through a short passage where he knocked on the door at the end, then ushered you through to the study.

And there he was. Professor Hojo. Former head of Shinra’s Science Research Division. Time had grayed his dark hair and wrinkled his face, but the eyes behind his glasses were still sharp. He shuffled forward, greeting you and motioning for you to sit in one of the plush chairs across the desk from his own. You briefly wondered if he remembered you. He sat in his chair, reclining comfortably, and studied you. You held his gaze as evenly as you could even though you felt your pulse climbing.

“So, what brings a former assistant from my own division back to me?” So he did remember. That could either work heavily in your favor or help throw you in one of cells you passed earlier. You never could tell with Hojo. You abandoned the potentials to clear your throat.

“Well sir, I left Shinra shortly after you retired. Inspired by your work and specimens, I realized that our world is immense, populated with an almost unfathomable range of flora and fauna. I want to learn as much as possible about all of them.”

“A noble goal, but you still haven’t answered my question,” Hojo pressed as he leaned forward. “Why are you here?”

You stammered, eager to plead your case in a way that ended with your survival. “Sir, to be blunt, I’ve heard you have children. Three sons, to be precise.”

Hojo chuckled, a sinister sound that made a bead of sweat form at your hairline. You fought the urge to brush it away as he spoke again. “I assumed as much. Why should I let you meet them, though? And what would you gain from meeting them? They’re not the type to be poked and prodded.” He chuckled again.

“I have no desire to do anything other than observe them, sir, if that is agreeable to both you and them.” You held his gaze again. Hojo considered you before leaning back into his seat. He folded his hands under his chin thoughtfully.

“Suppose I do introduce you. Are you prepared for something you can’t even fathom? What will you tell the world about them after we part ways?”

“I’m prepared as I ever could be. And I’ll tell the world whatever you wish me to tell it, including nothing, which is what I suspect and understand. This leg of my journey is purely for myself, sir.”

Hojo considered you for a moment as he poured two cups of tea, passing one to you. “I suppose my sons haven’t had fresh company in some time.” The way he said “fresh” made your skin crawl. “However, I shall require your secrecy.” You nodded as he took a sip. “And your tales from the road.”

A tense half-hour later, the teapot was empty and Hojo was privy to all the animals you’d observed over the past few years. He stood, motioning to the door. “Come, then. It would be loath of me to not uphold my end of the bargain after such magnificent tales.” There was an unmistakable gleam in his eyes that told you it was far too late to turn back now so on you went, following him back to the cave system.

Past the staircase, on the opposite side from where the two of you emerged, was a locked door. Hojo produced a keycard from one of the pockets on his lab coat and swiped. He then pulled the door open and led you into a cavern that was larger than the one you were just in.

In this cavern, however, were three separate enclosures. Glass spread from floor to ceiling to the natural walls of the cave. Each enclosure had a small, reinforced door. You couldn’t spot any other entrances or exits. Inside each was what you could only describe as a terrarium, full of soft earth, plants and trees, a sizable pond, and lighting. You had no idea if it was artificial or natural, but you supposed it didn’t matter in the end. 

Movement in a tree in the left enclosure caught your eye. Your head turned to see what appeared to be a great snake at least 15 feet long curled on one of the large limbs. Red and black scales shimmered as the creature turned to regard you. No, not a snake. Snakes didn’t have human torsos. A naga. Nagas, however, didn’t have wings. A winged naga. Incredulity must have been painted over your face, as Hojo laughed.

“My eldest, Genesis.” The naga regarded you with a single barely opened eye, then turned his back to you, thoroughly uninterested. He readjusted his glossy wings and was still. “Don’t be offended. He’s quite detached from most things.”

Hojo directed your attention to the middle enclosure where another winged naga, though one with blue and black scales, watched you cautiously from the dense foliage. “Angeal, the second born. He is ever wary, so that’s likely the most you’ll ever see of him.”

Your eyes shifted to the last enclosure. Another naga waited patiently a few feet from the glass, studying you as surely as Hojo had been earlier. While the other two were certainly beautiful, all sleek, dark scales and wings, this one was nothing short of resplendent. His comfortably spread wings (two sets!) were a pristine white, while long, silver hair cascaded down his front, past his torso to brush against his scales.

Hojo spoke. “Sephiroth, the last of the brood. What do you think?”

Dumbfounded was an appropriate word to describe how you felt. “…They’re stunning, truly.” Hojo beamed as you rambled. “Beautiful. Simply beautiful, especially the wings.”

“A favorite feature of mine as well,” he interjected. “I can’t see them as anything other than angelic beings.”

You turned back to Hojo with a genuine smile on your face despite your earlier discomfort. “They’re glorious.”

“I’m glad we agree. I found them in the Forgotten City many years ago, nestled in a cliffside. A great Zolom skeleton, which was what drew me to the cliff in the first place, wound its way up the cliff. I’m still not sure why, but I was compelled to explore both the skeleton and the cliff. About halfway up were three eggs, her clutch. I mourned what could have been the opportunity to study live Zolom young, for the mother was certainly centuries dead. There was no way the eggs could be viable. I brought them down the mountain anyways. That was no small feat. Each one weighed roughly the same as a toddler. I brought them here and when I put the first over a backlight to study the skeleton within, imagine my surprise to find they clung to life. I incubated them immediately, they eventually hatched, and now you see them before you.”

You listened with rapt attention as Hojo regaled the story, looking supremely satisfied with your unashamed interest. He didn’t keep your attention long, as a thump drew you back to Sephiroth’s enclosure. He had drawn closer, staring at you intently with a hand pressed against the glass.

“Would you like to enter his habitat?”

You turned back to Hojo. “Is that safe?”

Hojo grinned. “Not at all. He could very well kill you. It’s happened before. But he’s certainly curious about you, so this is your best chance to learn about him.”

You chewed on your lip before nodding. “I’ll take my chances.”

Hojo nodded as you both walked over to his door. “Some advice before I let you in. Nagas are predators, as you know, and my sons are no exception. Sephiroth in particular is the most aggressive. He may touch you, but that is no invitation to touch him in return. No sudden movements. Don’t turn your back on him. Move slowly. If you accidentally make eye contact, either look down or close your eyes.”

You swallowed thickly, trying to rehydrate your mouth, as Hojo swiped his card again and let you in. “Good luck,” he called as the door locked behind you.

You waited, stock still, figuring it would be safer for Sephiroth to make the first move. He did, slithering over to you, scrutinizing you as deeply as you’d ever been. You were certain he could hear your heart thumping in your chest. Slowly, and surprisingly gently, he lifted a lock of your hair, feeling the texture before letting it run through his fingers.

You couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath, but Hojo only laughed. “He’s quite fascinated with other peoples’ hair, for reasons beyond me.”

Sephiroth leaned closer, sniffing you with clear interest. Had you not closed your eyes, you’d have noticed how his dilated as he leaned back. You did notice, however, him backing you against the glass wall. Your eyes flew open, but you willed yourself to stay still as he pressed against you, sniffing at your neck again.

“Hojo, what’s going on?” You were doing your best to stay calm, but you were clearly starting to panic.

“Oh, dear. I’ve only seen this one other time, and that poor soul didn’t survive. Tell me, when was your last menstruation? Is there any chance you’re ovulating?”

You tried to think past the haze of panic. “Are you saying he’s trying to mate with me?!”

“That would be my best guess,” Hojo replied nonchalantly.

“Please get me out of here, Hojo,” you gritted, turning your head as far as you could to spot the old scientist.

Hojo only grinned as Sephiroth began grabbing at your clothes. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Interrupting him now would likely mean death for the both of us, and even if it didn’t, why would I interrupt such a fascinating experiment? Imagine if you were to conceive from this. Can a naga and human produce young? Would they be naga, human, or something new entirely? Would you give oviparous or viviparous birth? My apologies, but the possibilities are far too tempting.”

By the time Hojo had finished his justification, Sephiroth had already ripped through your shirt and was making similar work of your pants. You looked back to Sephiroth, or to his chest at least, where your gaze sank lower to where his human and snake torsos met. The vent there split open to reveal two penises. 

Hemipenes. Nagas have hemipenes, and Sephiroth’s were true to scale with the rest of him. Your head thumped back against the glass involuntarily, despite the multiple warnings not to make any sudden movements. If luck was on your side, he’d use only one like the other nagas you’d observed.

Sephiroth pulled you to the ground, quickly covering most of your body with his own. His wings formed an enclosed space around you both, small mercy as it was. He touched you gently, running his hands up and down every free inch of you he could find. Had it been under vastly different circumstances, you would have enjoyed the sensuality of it. In this case it took every ounce of your will not to scream or thrash in his grip.

After a few minutes of quiet exploration later, Sephiroth’s curiosity was apparently sated. Without pretense, he lined up one of his thick hemipenes and pushed into you. You willed yourself to relax through the intense burn, knowing that nothing was stopping this and fighting it would likely only get you killed. A human just simply wasn’t designed to accommodate a giant naga, though, and you knew if you survived you’d be incredibly sore and likely in need of at least minor medical care.

Sephiroth set a steady pace, hardly waiting for your comfort. Every thrust completely filled you. You dared to look down where your bodies were joined, only to see his massive member moving under the surface of your own skin. To your shock and dismay, you felt yourself get wetter at the sight, easing his movements. You closed your eyes, willing yourself to embrace the physical sensations.

As you willed the last of your tension away, you were surprised to find that it really was pleasurable. The slight burn was still there, but so was the overwhelming fullness. Enclosed in the space made by Sephiroth’s wings with his torso caging yours and the rest of his body entwined with your legs, pinning them open, you were engrossed so completely and in a way you’d never felt before. 

The feeling of Sephiroth repeatedly burying himself into you quickly consumed your thoughts and a small moan escaped you. A hand shot out, closing itself around your throat, forcing your eyes open. Sephiroth stilled for a moment, studying you intensely with those brilliant green eyes. He relaxed his grip only to redouble his efforts in breeding you, plunging into you even more viciously than before.

You felt heat coil in the pit of your stomach as Sephiroth drove you recklessly closer to the edge. You were still in shock as you snapped, your release barreling over you. Your back arched involuntarily and Sephiroth looped an arm under it, continuing to drive himself through your own orgasm. A few moments later had him savagely sheathing himself in you before filling you with his own substantial release.

Sephiroth gradually slowed to a still but didn’t immediately remove himself from your thoroughly abused body. He waited until he softened to pull out, but even with the removal of his own cock and the trickle of cum that escaped you were still left with a small but noticeable intumescence. He pulled away from you, only to scoop your exhausted body up from the tattered remains of your clothes and coil around it securely, holding you in place but not crushing you.

You slowly rolled your head around, remembering that Hojo had been present. You found him scribbling on a clipboard. For the most part, you were completely unsurprised.  
“What happens now, Hojo?” The fatigue was evident in your voice.

“What now, indeed,” he replied. “Surely you realize I can’t let you go. Even if I wanted to, Sephiroth is incredibly possessive. He wouldn’t allow it. And how could I let the potential mother of my grandchildren go?”

“We don’t even know if that’s possible,” you countered weakly.

“Even if you didn’t conceive this time, I have little reason to doubt you would survive further copulation attempts, considering how well this went.”

You fought to keep your eyes from sliding shut, completely exhausted from not only what had just happened but also at the thought of being kept here at the whims of an old, mad scientist and an extremely aggressive naga. The last you remembered was the feeling of Sephiroth’s body surrounding your filled one, his Mako-green eyes ever sharp and piercing.

“Fascinating.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I guess this is officially some sort of series now.

You felt the constriction before you opened your eyes. The need the struggle flared in you, heightened by the confusion of waking, but you quickly remembered what exactly held you in its grasp. Sephiroth, Hojo’s “son”, was coiled around you still. Taking a deep breath, you opened your eyes. 

He faced you, his torso prone on the top coil you were wrapped in. Watching you, of course. Always watching with that unflinching gaze. Did he even ever blink? You knew you walked a fine line between brood-mother and meal and while you weren’t terribly fond of either choice, one was definitely better than the other.

So you didn’t struggle. Instead, you focused your breathing. Inhaling deeply brought the smell of the damp soil under you both to your nose and not much else. You felt the stickiness between your legs, accompanied by the soreness you knew was unavoidable. Sephiroth watched you, silent as ever, while you slowly shook off however much sleep you’d just gotten. 

You tried to look down to assess the damage you could feel. His coils blocked your view, so you settled for leaning back against him slowly, daring to look just below his own line of sight. You locked onto his lips and were suddenly reminded of how beautiful you’d thought he was before stepping into his enclosure. Had he been fully a man, you could imagine how many people would trip over themselves for a moment of his time.

But he wasn’t, and you needed no further reminding of that beyond your useless attempt to free at least one arm. A scowl set on your face and before you could stop yourself, you snapped your head up, making direct eye contact with him.

It was Sephiroth’s turn to scowl, even baring a vicious looking pair of fangs, but he didn’t strike.

You decided to take your frustration out as non-threateningly as possible. “Can you at least let me down? I’m not exactly a flight risk, seeing as that door doesn’t open from this side and you’d catch me long before I could find another way out.” You doubted he’d understand, much less comply, but at least voicing it made you feel like you were doing something.

“Indeed,” a smooth voice replied. To your shock, the pearly coils loosened enough to release you. To your even greater shock, Sephiroth could speak?! The surprise left you dumbfounded and landing on your ass, staring blankly up as he now towered over you. The distinct feeling of your bare bottom on the ground made you curl slightly to at least cover what you could. The movement made your core twinge.

“You can speak?” Not your brightest moment.

Sephiroth lowered his torso to be more level with yours as he deadpanned, “Of course I can. Why couldn’t I?”

Well, he hadn’t eaten you yet, so what would the harm be in letting him know how you feel? “You certainly didn’t have anything to say before, during, or after raping me, so I figured you probably couldn’t.” You looked down for a moment, eyes locking on your boots, the only bit of your wardrobe to survive Sephiroth’s assault.

Silence settled over the both of you, so you dared to look up again. Was his face permanently set in a scowl? Either way, the desire to scrub yourself raw dominated everything else, so you stood (slowly, of course) and made your way to the sizable pond in the corner of the enclosure. Sephiroth watched closely but without protest as you stripped off your boots and socks. You were sure he heard you sigh as a single, tattered piece of your pants fell out of one boot.

You slipped into the cool water. The pond was deep enough to submerge your shoulders as you sat at the edge. You figured it was deeper near the center, appropriate for a giant snake. You, however, had no desire to explore so you stayed put, washing away the grime from your tumble as best you could before reaching between your legs to gingerly clean the fluids stuck there.

After a few painful minutes you sighed again and leaned back against the edge, satisfied with how clean you were. To your dismay, Sephiroth was far closer than before. He said nothing, so you decided to prompt him. “If nothing else, an apology would be nice.”

His eyes narrowed. “And insincere. I do not care for your forgiveness. You will bear my children, whether willingly or otherwise.”

Your head snapped to the side quickly, hot tears threatening to fall as the reality sank in. You cleared your throat to force the tightness of it away before forcing your tears to stay unshed. He would not see you cry.

You turned back after collecting yourself. “So, what now?”

A single silver eyebrow lifted as Sephiroth regarded your question. “You stay here, you are maintained, you bear as many of my children as your body can handle, and when you die you are disposed of.”

“Fine. I can’t wait to outlive all of you,” you gritted.

A wry chuckle sounded from your left. “An impressive feat if you manage it. Since I’ve answered your question, you should now answer mine.” He looped around to face you fully. “Why do you still smell so intoxicating? The first did not but then again, the first did not survive overlong.”

Panic threatened to wash over you again. You decided to play as dumb as possible. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Sephiroth’s face twisted, obviously displeased as he saw right through you. A hand shot out, wrapping around your throat and lifting you slightly before releasing you for an answer. His wings spread, as if he needed to look any more menacing. “Toy with me and I will crush you.”

You sputtered as you lifted a hand to close protectively around your neck. “Human women typically ovulate for about three days. I don’t know what day I was on when I came here, but I must still be.”

An unmistakable hunger settled in Sephiroth’s eyes as he circled back around you, leaving a coil laying across your knees. “So, I haven’t bred you yet?”

“You might have. It takes a few days.”

You felt his torso press against your slick back before he lifted you effortlessly out of the water. “Why risk it? I should fill you as often as possible if our window of opportunity is so limited.”

Your core throbbed painfully, a potent reminder of what you knew was soon to come. Sephiroth lifted you high enough to allow his hemipenes to slide out of their vent. Your mouth dried and you felt more vulnerable than ever. His damnably rich voice hummed in your ear.

“I know you took pleasure in this last time. I felt you contract around me as I drove you over the edge, felt how wet you were. You could have made it so much harder, but instead you made it far easier.” Despite your better sense, you felt your head tip back slowly to lay on Sephiroth’s shoulder. Damn him, and damn this entire situation.

One arm stayed locked in a bar around your middle, but the other hand started at your neck. This time the touch was feather-light, tracing your skin in patterns you couldn’t decipher as it wound slowly down your chest to briefly toy with your nipples before continuing. He reached your core and unceremoniously dipped between the folds, spreading the wetness he found there.

A groan echoed in the back of your throat, equal parts pain and pleasure, and you could practically hear the wry smile in Sephiroth’s voice. “Now that certainly isn’t from the water. Good little toy.” Your eyes slid shut as you willed yourself to focus on the sensation.

A few moments later, Sephiroth used his free arm to lift one of your legs. The feeling of one hemipene pressing against your entrance quickly followed. You looked down, almost unable to reconcile how the massive appendage could possibly fit. How it already had before. You weren’t given long to wonder as he drove up into you, slowly but steadily, forcing you to take as much as you physically could. From this angle, the distention of your belly by his member was even more dramatic than before. You found you enjoyed it yet again, transfixed by the sight of him moving within you.

A throaty chuckle grounded you for a moment, but slowly he kept working in and out. “You can’t even deny it. Twice now I’ve nearly split you in half, and twice now I’ve felt you throb around me in obvious pleasure.” You didn’t even try to stop the moan this time, feeling your body warm deliciously despite the disgust at your situation you locked away. Sephiroth took the opportunity to speed up, grinding into you and pulling even more sounds from your bowed body. His chest rumbled in another pleased, mocking laugh as he wrecked you.

His thrusts came viciously now and you were certain the hand holding your leg spread would leave a bruise. He drove you mercilessly to the edge again before throwing you off it. Your eyes screwed shut and you felt more than heard a shout rip through you as fractured. Again, Sephiroth fucked you through it, seemingly motivated to drive his seed as deep as possible within you. This time you recovered quickly enough to see it happen. He buried himself deep and suddenly stilled as his grip tightened around you. You watched as your belly swelled even more, the clear definition of his cock mostly lost to the slight, sloshy bump that followed and an overwhelming fullness that wasn’t unpleasant.

He pulled out a few moments later, sated for the moment, but quickly cupped his hand against your core to prevent anymore of his release leaking out. “Look. Soon, you will swell from carrying my children. For now, I will settle with the sight of seeing you swollen like this.” He laid you back onto the soft earth, forcefully crossing your legs. You started to protest before he interrupted you. “If you empty yourself, I will only fill you again. It would then behoove both of us for you to remain like that.”

“Fuck you,” you spat. But you didn’t fight it.

Sephiroth reclined next to you, wings folded neatly behind him, a hint of a smug smile on his face. “How crass, but that’s exactly what you just did.”

Now you could add annoyed to list of things you felt, including sore, tired, and full. Hungry was another, you realized with a start. Your thoughts circled back to trying to figure out how long your unintended nap was. Light was still filtering through the trees above you both, so either it was a short nap or long enough to be the next day. Or the lights could be artificial, in which case you couldn’t possibly know how much time had passed. You certainly weren’t going to ask Sephiroth, so you pointedly looked out the glass wall, ignoring his presence behind you.

You started counting, desperate for anything to do that didn’t involve Sephiroth. Minutes trickled by, maybe even an hour. You lost count several times, so you weren’t sure.   
It didn’t matter much either way. 

The door to the cave slid open, pulling you from your thoughts. Hojo shuffled in, looking pleased as he noticed you. A few more steps and he was next to the glass, examining you more closely. “You’re still alive. Excellent. And it looks like my son has made use of you again.”

Your eyes narrowed as you curled slightly. Somehow, you felt more disgusting being on display for Hojo. “How long have I been here?”

“It’s the late afternoon of the same day. You only slept for a few hours.” Hojo peered intently, trying to glean as much information as he could. “You must be famished by now. I’ll have food brought in shortly.”

You nodded, although you knew he wasn’t acting out of kindness. You sat up slowly, heeding Sephiroth’s warning not to spill yourself. “Can I have something to do? A book? Several books?”

Hojo chuckled. “I suppose that could be arranged, so long as you remain cooperative. Are you in pain? Do you suspect any lasting damage?”

You figured lying wouldn’t do you any good, so you shook your head slightly. “No, just some soreness.”

“To be expected.” Hojo scribbled on a clipboard. “Now, after your late lunch, I will fetch you for a brief physical exam. Then you will be returned here, perhaps with a few books in hand.”

You nodded again before he left. True to his word, the same butler from before arrived shortly, carrying a modest platter of food. He quickly swiped the keycard, placed the food just inside the enclosure, and relocked the door. The disgust in his eyes was clear as he retreated.

You hardly cared. More important was the tray you scooped up. At least the food smelled good. You savored it all, leaving the empty tray next to the door several minutes later.

“And you didn’t even offer me a single bite.”

You rolled your eyes as you turned to face Sephiroth again. “I have no doubts you’re well taken care of here.”

His eyes glinted mischievously. “True, but I am going to be the father of your children. Don’t we want to set a good example for them?”

You frowned. “No. You’ve already raped me twice. Don’t start flirting with me now.”

The amusement dropped from Sephiroth’s face, but you didn’t have time to contemplate the repercussions. The outer door slid open again, admitting Hojo. He opened the door to Sephiroth’s enclosure, collecting the tray and motioning for you to join him. The old madman led you in silence back to the lab, pointing to the table. 

You laid back on it dutifully, still clenching your legs as Hojo took your vitals and bodily measurements. He scanned your midsection, then tutted in clear distaste. “My dear, I’m afraid I’m getting nothing but fluid in this scan. You’ll have to release what you’re holding before we can finish up here.”

You shook your head. “No. He’s already warned me of what’ll happen if I do that.”

“Unfortunate, but we’re not leaving here until you’re empty. You can either do it yourself or I can palpate it out of you. It’s your choice but doing it yourself will be much faster, and I imagine painless.”

You took a steadying breath before moving to the edge of the table until your legs fully dangled off it. You positioned your hips over the pan and willed your core to relax. It felt good to finally release, but as your belly shrank your apprehension grew. Sephiroth would be displeased, and while you didn’t care about upsetting him you did care about the consequences.

“That wasn’t difficult at all, now was it?”

You ignored Hojo as you slid back up the table. He scanned you again, apparently pleased this time. “Good. This is all I require for now. Come to my study and you can pick some books to take back with you.”

You got off the table and followed him without a word. Once in the study, you picked the first three books that looked even remotely interesting. You didn’t like being so bare while Hojo watched. The walk back to the cave was equally void of conversation. You clutched the books to you as the door slid open, knowing the repercussions likely waiting for you. 

Surely enough, the second Sephiroth laid eyes on you the look on his face was telling enough. Hojo pointedly ignored it, opening the door and pushing you back in. Sephiroth rushed you, pinning you to the glass. His glittering eyes held you there as surely as his body did. The books tumbled to the ground.

“Didn’t I warn you about what would happen?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” you snarled back at him.

“No matter. Whether you chose to or not, you’re empty now.”

Without looking down, you felt the now familiar sensation of his hemipenes sliding against you. Sephiroth flipped you, pinning your front against the glass. Distressingly enough, Hojo was right in front of you and seemingly going nowhere.

“Why are you still here?”

“Why wouldn’t I stay to observe such a fascinating learning moment? My view was obstructed for most of the first, and I was completely absent for the second. No, I have much to learn from this.”

The anger swelled in you even as Sephiroth grabbed your thighs. He completely caged you, using his body and the glass to hold you aloft before spreading your legs and driving into you so swiftly it made your eyes water. The soreness lingered under the sensation of him surging into you. You braced your hands against the glass to at least lift your face from it, but you had little room to move.

Sephiroth set a brutal pace and it took several moments for your body to acclimate, much less find any pleasure. Once you did, it swarmed your senses mercilessly. Sephiroth’s unrelenting force left you breathless. Being both trapped and completely overwhelmed stunned you into complete stillness as he drove into you again and again.

After several long minutes you felt yourself cumming and embraced it, letting the warmth drag you away. You felt Sephiroth fill you before he pulled out, dropping you unceremoniously to the ground. You curled in on yourself, clenching your core with as much strength as you could muster before passing out again. This time, there were no coils to hold you aloft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this semester tried to kill me, but it didn't lmao. Turns out I'm a stubborn old bastard and while I'm not proud of all my grades, I survived it. Suck it, Spring 2019. 
> 
> In all seriousness, thank you to every one who's left kudos, commented, bookmarked, or otherwise enjoyed this. If I haven't responded to your comment, it doesn't mean I haven't seen and appreciated it. Y'all are pretty stellar for supporting this humble trash goblin.
> 
> On to the snake-man shenanigans!

Days passed and you settled into a routine. Sephiroth’s sexual interest in you dwindled significantly over the third day. You assumed that meant you were no longer ovulating. You could count that small blessing amongst the others. Sephiroth had little interest in you as anything other than an incubator as it was, so you were left mostly alone. You had grown accustomed to having a slightly distended stomach but it returned to its normal shape in short order. You spent most of your time in the lowest crook of one of the trees near the front of the enclosure, reading the books you were allowed to pick out.

“Allowed”. You couldn’t decide if the thought of that made your skin crawl or your blood boil. In such a short amount of time, you went from having the freedom to travel all over Gaia to being a prisoner. You tracked and catalogued every animal you could find on no one’s schedule but your own. Now, every aspect of your life was dictated by a mad, old scientist and a ruthless naga. You tracked the time of day by your meal delivery and the overhead lighting. Clothes were pointless, according to Hojo, so you languished without a stitch. You even awoke one morning to find your boots gone. That felt like the final nail in the coffin that held your freedom.

So you existed, either in the tree or on the grass below it, reading fervently. You saw Sephiroth more frequently than Hojo, but only barely. You suspected he was just keeping track of your whereabouts in the large enclosure, instead of checking in out of any sort of concern. Your sightings of him were brief, and almost always silent. Hojo checked you daily to record your vitals and metrics, and to “allow” you to exchange any finished books for new ones.

It was in one of these checkups, about a week and a half later, that Hojo leaned back from your body to make a note in his chart. He was obviously displeased, so you leaned forward out of curiosity.

Hojo saw and sighed. “Your hormone levels are changing. I expect you’ll start menstruating within the next day or so.” Relief flooded you but was short-lived as Hojo continued. “No matter. I’ve been working on a formula for just this situation. After your menses is ended, we’ll give that a try.”

“What is it?”

Hojo chuckled dryly. “Just a simple cocktail. If it works correctly, it should keep you ‘suspended’ in the ovulation stage until an egg attaches to your uterine wall.”

You flopped back on the table, already dreading the future after the safety afforded by your upcoming period. Hojo finished his assessment in silence and even “allowed” you to select several more books before leading you back to your lush prison, a box of cheap tampons atop the stack.

Surely enough, the next morning you awoke with strong cramps and the feeling of blood trickling down your legs. At least the tampons would help take care of the next few days. You wished you’d also been given something for pain relief, but even just the tampons were more than you expected from your cruel captors. You supposed Hojo didn’t want the enclosure looking like a crime scene.

Sometime after lunch, Sephiroth made an appearance. He lingered silently, that predatory look in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, you weren’t willing to deal with his theatrics today.

“What do you want?” you spat.

A wry expression settled on his face. “Bold, coming from the incubator that will be my next meal if she fails.” You turned fully toward him, your own eyes narrowing, cringing at the pain in your abdomen. “What is it?”

You were temporarily shocked, but you supposed naga typically weren’t aware of human biology. “My period. I’m shedding the egg that didn’t fertilize and the built-up lining of my uterus. I’m not pregnant yet.”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “Is that why I smell blood?” You nodded. “And why you’re obviously in pain?” Another nod. “How do you typically relieve that pain?”

“Usually medicine and a weighted heating pad. Why do you even care?”

He laughed, which only irritated you further.

“I don’t. I simply don’t want some miserable ant disturbing my peace. Weight and warmth, you say? Lie back. Now.”

You figured you had tested your luck enough for the day, so you reclined against the soft grass under you. To your surprise, Sephiroth moved closer, flicking the end of his heavy tail across your lower abdomen. Silence overtook the pair of you again and so you laid there for several minutes. 

Sephiroth must have been feeling unusually chatty today, as you saw his torso loom over you. “Is it helping?”

“Actually… Yeah. Um, thanks?”

It was Sephiroth’s turn to be surprised. Under different circumstances you might have laughed at the look on his face, maybe even found it endearing. Another long silence stretched before he offered a simple “you’re welcome”. He quickly retreated to a comfortable distance, but his tail on your abdomen stayed.

The next few days were the most peaceful you’d had since this whole ordeal started, even taking your period into account. It was nearly the exact same routine as before, but with two distinct changes. Firstly, your visits with Hojo were only long enough to confirm you were still bleeding. You appreciated that, considering all you truly wanted to do was strangle him.

The bigger adjustment was that Sephiroth spent an increasing amount of time around you. He was still almost completely silent, but he kept letting you use him as a makeshift heating pad. It was bewildering.

Nearly a week later, you had settled into what was now almost a comfortable routine. You could feel the end of your period approach, but you didn’t say anything to Sephiroth. You had come to appreciate the warm, smooth scales resting across you. You cracked open your newest book only to sense Sephiroth over your shoulder. You turned your head slightly, eyebrow raised in question.

“I’d like to read that after you’re done.”

One good turn deserves another right? You decided to take the chance.

“Why don’t we just read it together?”

Sephiroth bristled, the wings on his back fluffing. “I neither need nor want you to read aloud to me,” he scoffed indignantly.

You rolled your eyes. “That’s not what I’m saying. Just read it over my shoulder.”

He relaxed before moving right behind you. You took that as your cue to raise the book a little higher and lean back against him. You passed the rest of the afternoon in the same fashion. Sephiroth proved to be a competent reader, keeping a good pace with you. At the end, you snapped the book shut, leaning forward to turn and look at Sephiroth.

“What’s with the sudden kindness?”

Sephiroth’s eyebrow arched. “What do you mean?”

“I mean your behavior lately - trying to help me feel better, spending time with me, even being kinder in how you speak to me. What gives?”

Sephiroth stared in his characteristic silence long enough that you thought you might not get an answer. Then he spoke, “I’ve been watching you over the course of your time here. You’re a far cry from many of the other humans I’ve met. Their fear was palpable, especially the ones I made a meal of. You conquered your fear in short order. Never once have you shed tears for your situation, unlike so many of them.”

His assessment shocked you. You stared blankly at him, hardly expecting anything close to what might be considered a compliment. After a few moments, you replied. “I almost did once, but I was so angry with you and Hojo. I was determined to not let either of you break me. I’ve no choice for now except to play along. I’m going to be free again one day, but only if I live to see it. If that means I have to bear your children, then so be it.” 

Sephiroth nodded. “When you first arrived, I mocked you for saying something similar. Now, I believe that you truly mean those words.” He looped around to fully face you. “Is that why you’re more comfortable around me now?”

“In part,” you admitted. “Also, I’d much rather deal with you than Hojo, for some reason. Does this mean you don’t think I’m an ant anymore?”

Sephiroth chuckled. “No, you’re still an ant. I could still easily crush you, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t possessed of a strength of your own. I find it fitting.”

Despite your better judgment, you found yourself smiling slightly at his comparison. “Fine, I’ll accept it.”

You slept easily that night.

The next morning, however, Hojo was waiting for you when you woke. After confirming your period was over, he resumed your daily exams. You remembered his plan for you on the walk back and dreaded the countdown to it.

That didn’t stop it from coming, however. In the exam at the end of the week, Hojo spoke up suddenly. “I’ve been tracking your hormone levels, and I think it’s time.” He turned briefly and produced a small syringe. A quick cleansing wipe preceded the slight stick of the needle. You could have almost written it off as any typical shot, but you knew what it contained.

Hojo led you back to the enclosure quickly and left much in the same way. You really hoped you got the chance to kill him before time did.

You lounged under your favorite tree for a while, waiting for something, anything to happen. Happen it did.

Roughly an hour after your appointment with Hojo, you felt a wave of warmth wash over you. Subtle at first, it grew until you felt forced to retreat to the pond. The cold water brought only temporary relief; the intense feeling made you check your arm to see if your skin was red.

You were nearly at your wit’s end when Sephiroth appeared from the denser vegetation further in the habitat. He moved in quickly as you turned to face him, desperation clear on your face.

“Sephiroth,” you whined as he stopped in front of you. “Hojo gave me something to make me ovulate longer, but I think it’s got some side effects.” 

While your face was wracked with desperation, Sephiroth’s was consumed by the hunger you remembered from the first few days of your imprisonment. He grabbed you by the wrist, lifting you effortlessly before sinking you directly onto one of his hemipenes. The relief was almost instant as he set a steady pace. You slumped forward into his chest as he wrapped one of those deceptively strong arms around you. Despite the immediacy of it all, he wasn’t nearly as brutal as the last time. He filled you with long, fluid strokes, keeping the effects of whatever Hojo had administered to you at bay. 

At the present, keeping that feeling away was your only concern. You felt a wave of gratitude wash over you that you didn’t want to explore before Sephiroth started to speed up. The foggy, warm feeling completely dissipated. You realized that at some point you’d started rolling your hips to meet his thrusts. Mortification threatened to overwhelm you as surely as the pleasure did, but you were already too far gone to fight it. You chased your release as Sephiroth pushed you closer. 

Finally you snapped, grinding your hips down. Although blood rushed in your ears and you had been audibly panting for the last few minutes, you heard a sharp gasp above you. You dared to look up. Sephiroth’s face twisted in concentration before he came, filling you again. You were struck again with the notion that in another world, this could have been a welcome encounter. He set you down on the soft earth gently. Your belly sloshed slightly, reminding you to keep your legs crossed.

Silence hung between you. Sephiroth slunk down closer to eye level with you, observing you. You found yourself flushing under his gaze. “What?”

A slight smirk was the only indication he heard you. More silence and then: “Don’t think I didn’t notice you actually participating this time.”

You swore you could feel the redness creeping down your neck as you fought diligently to avoid meeting his gaze. “Well, I figure if this is going to be my living arrangement, I might as well not only survive but take as much of my own pleasure as I can from this.”

Sephiroth chuckled, drawing your attention back to him. “You surprise me yet again. You might prove to be worthy of my time after all.”

You rolled your eyes, muttering the last sentence mockingly under your breath. He surely heard you because he was suddenly looped around you. He forced you to look at him. “Again, such bold words from such a tiny, little ant.”

“I can’t help that you sound so pretentious.” You scowled in return. “I’ve been trapped here, for what? About a month now? Poked, prodded, and continually raped by a giant snake-man in order to bear his children. Your disdain is just the insult to injury.” You continued, flushing even more out of genuine anger. “Just because I’m in the same cage as you doesn’t mean I’ve relinquished all of my freedom yet. If there’s anything I can keep or take back for myself, I’m going to do exactly that, even if it’s just my own pleasure.”

The glint in Sephiroth’s eyes worried you for a moment. You sat, still as a statue, as he scrutinized you. You were certain he would lash out at any second to end your life. Surprisingly, he leaned back. Another chuckle escaped him. “Despite your outbursts, I respect your fire.”

You crossed your arms as you realized you were going to survive another day. “Yeah, well, don’t burn yourself.” 

“Ha.”

You looked up at him in annoyance. “Anyways. I won’t lie that the sex is good, but it could be better.”

One of Sephiroth’s eyebrows arched. “Oh? Making demands now? You truly are feeling brave today.”

“I figure at this point so long as I actively don’t fight you or Hojo, I’ll probably get to keep my life. And it wouldn’t be better just for me, I bet.” You looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed as you continued. “I’d bet gil you’d enjoy it too, if I had any to bet.”

Sephiroth looked contemplative as his wings ruffled slightly behind him. “Hmm. Suppose I play along. What do you suggest?”

You cleared your throat, not expecting to be taken so seriously. “Well… Honestly?” Sephiroth tilted his head as if to encourage you to continue. “Touching would be nice.”

“…Touching.” Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed. “That’s your grand idea? Touching?”

“Hey.” You sat up straighter, prickling at his dismissive tone. “It’s true. Skin is sensitive. It can feel really wonderful. Had I not been terrified out of my mind that first time, I would have really enjoyed the way your hands felt on me.” That was it. Surely you were red from head to toe at this point, but you barreled on. “But I’ve been warned not to touch you, so it’s not exactly like I’ve gotten a chance to prove my point.”

Sephiroth made another thoughtful noise. “Fine. Now’s your chance.”

“…What?”

“I’m giving you permission to put your hands on me, with the full understanding that if you try to harm me, I’ll snap your neck.”

You rolled your eyes again. “As if I didn’t already know that. What could I do anyways? It’s not like I’m strong enough to face down a 15-foot naga unarmed.”

He smirked proudly as the tip of his tail curled around you. “16.5, actually.”

You huffed as he reclined next to you. “Oh, my apologies. Anyways, hold out your hand.” He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. “Just tell me what you feel as you feel it.” You took the hand he offered, cradling it gently with one of your own. The fingers on your free hand traced the back of his hand lightly before flipping his hand over. You traced the pads of his fingers, marveling at how smooth his skin was.

He was silent until you afforded the same attention to his palm. “…That tickles.” You looked up to see him watching you through one barely open eye. When had he closed his eyes?

You laughed softly. “Sorry. I’ll move on.” You did, trailing your entire hand up the length of his arm slowly before moving across his collarbone. You opened your palm flat against his chest, feeling the sturdy muscle underneath twitch slightly as he tensed.

“It’s okay to relax,” you whispered in what you hoped was a soothing voice. “I don’t have any plans to try to hurt you.” The muscle under your hand slackened as your hand continued to creep up his neck and around to the nape of his neck. It finally came to rest there, as you gently carded the silver hair through your fingers.

To your surprise, Sephiroth’s chin tilted just barely toward you. He even looked almost content. You couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease him. “See? I told you.”

One corner of his mouth curled upward by a fraction. “I suppose you’re right.”

You continued to alternate between softly scratching the nape of his neck and carding your hair through a few inches of the unfairly beautiful strands. “I couldn’t resist. Turns out your hair is just as soft as it looks.”

One Mako-green eye cracked open to stare at you. “Was this all a ploy to play with my hair?”

You found yourself laughing again. “Not exactly. I meant what I said about touching and being touched feeling nice. This was just an added bonus that I couldn’t pass up.”

Both eyes opened. He was studying you again. “I see.” Suddenly you were swept back, pushed in the reclining position Sephiroth was previously in. He loomed over you. You heart threatened to leap out of your throat. “My turn to touch.”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Crim. I know your original idea for this included "do not touch the giant snake-men on pain of death", but I'm choosing to personally headcanon this as meaning that they're touch-starved and react with varying levels of aggression if they aren't warned beforehand because they don't know how to process it.
> 
> I literally would have to touch the hair. Possibly worth dying for.


End file.
